


Baby Zacharias

by tzalionic (RikiBotic)



Series: The Adventures of Baby Zacharias [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikiBotic/pseuds/tzalionic
Summary: A very very short story featuring baby Zacharias
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Baby Zacharias [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Baby Zacharias

**Author's Note:**

> I had an almost pregnancy scare and I was both really happy and really sad to realize I couldn’t be pregnant because I love babies more than anything but also I’m still in school so aha n o
> 
> So here’s baby Zacharias to make me feel better

“Zacharias?” Alfonse called through the corridor. “Darling, where are you?” He picked up faint giggles from inside a hall closet. A soft hush followed. He clicked his tongue, “I wonder where my son has gone. Perhaps I’ll go to war to find him.”

“No, daddy!” Zacharias ran out of the door, hugging his father’s legs. “Mommy and I were right here.”

“Oh Zacharias,” Alfonse lifted the small child to his chest. “I asked you to let your mother rest, didn’t I?”

Zacharias dropped his head, fiddling with his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh Alfonse, don’t scold the poor boy.” He heard your voice from the closet. “I’m perfectly fine thank you very much.”

He hummed, “So why aren’t you coming out of the closet?” Without a response, he opened the door to reveal his wife sitting on the floor. (Y/N) pouted. Alfonse laughed.

She tossed a cleaning cloth at him. “Don’t laugh at me.” Zacharias hit Alfonse shoulder softly.

“Yeah, don’t laugh at Mommy.” He lowered himself to the ground, letting his toddler run off, before crawling over to his wife and kissing her cheek.

“Need a bit of help?” (Y/N) shoved him lightly. He held her hand in his calloused one, helping her rise to her feet. Immediately, his arm went around her waist. “How’s the baby?” He cooed, tracing shapes onto the side of her baby bump through.

“Perfectly fine.” She pecked his lips. “How was your meeting?” 

Alfonse huffed, “Well enough.” A small force ran up against his knees. Alfonse patted the top of his head, “Let’s go to bed, shall we? I’d hate for you to get tired.”

“I haven’t been rested since Zacharias was born.” She said matter-a-factly causing the boy to whine. Her gentle hand immediately ran through his silver hair. “Our children are quite rowdy - even though only one can run around freely.”

“Then perhaps a warm bed will help settle them.” Alfonse felt Zacharias bounce against his leg. “Would you care to join us for tonight, Zacharias?”

“Yes please!” The child hopped, waiting for his father to pick him up. Alfonse held him away from his mother's front. 

“But you must promise to sleep on your own tomorrow, you’re getting too old to sleep with your parents.”

(Y/N) tsked, “He’ll always be our baby.” She squished his tanned cheeked. “Aren’t you honey?”

“I’m a big boy now. I’m three!” He smiled at his parents laughs. “I’ll be the best big brother ever!”

“My Lord and Lady,” An advisor broke the sweet moment. “I must speak with you.” 

“Go to the bedroom my dear, we’ll be right there.” Her grace patted her son’s head as Alfonse set him down. 

“Make sure you brush your teeth before crawling into bed.” He added with a kiss to the toddler’s forehead. When he was out of earshot he asked, “What is the matter?”

“The council was questioning why you have not declared your coming child as heir to the throne, your highness.”

“My son is the Crown Prince, there is no need for our second child to become heir.” Alfonso spoke sternly.

“But he is not Askran Royalty by blood. He cannot wield Fólkvangr-“

“And neither could my mother and neither can my wife.” Alfonse interrupted, taking (Y/N)‘a hand in his. “It is not necessary for him to wield my sword. This is a peaceful time, I have no doubt my son will not need to raise a sword as powerful as Fólkvangr in his lifetime.”

“Sire, peace never lasts long-“

“Our son will decide if he wants to take the throne when he wishes. That is final.”

The advisor shuffled quietly, pondering his thoughts, before excusing himself. “Was that what the meeting was about today?” (Y/N) asked, resting her hand delicately on Alfonse’s arm. He nodded. “How exhausting.” He broke into a laughing smile. “Thank you for defending our son.”

“Of course, my love.” He leaned down for a chaste kiss. “Let’s not leave him for too long.” 

But by the time they’d made it to bed, Zacharias was fast asleep.


End file.
